Percy Jackson And Zoe Nightshade
by ohgodspercyjackson
Summary: Percy Jackson has fallen in love with Zoe Nighshade, and Zoe is slowly falling for him too, but what happenes when Percy disappears? Will Zoe find him? Will she lose hope? What happenes when Kronos reappeares bigger and stronger then ever before?
1. Chapter 1

**PERCY POV: **

I stopped by the camps lake, and pulled out Riptide, this sword was bronze with the Ancient Greek word Anaklusmos on the side, Anaklusmos translates to Riptide in English, I soon saw some one sit beside me, it was Zoe Nightshade who first gave me the sword, I can't tell her this though but I love the ex-huntress. I know that if I told her she would punch me hard in the nose, that would hurt, she has cooper coloured skin, beautiful black eyes, and her smile was magical. Every time she talked her voice sounded like silk to me, sometime when I was alone I would day dream about her, and every time someone said her name I would smile to myself, I know, I know, your probably sitting there smiling at the book, smiling at my stupidness and adorableness.  
"Percy…do you like me?' Zoe asked me, my face started to heat up, "I-I think that your a lovely person…your a strong woman, I like that in a woman, I would jump at the chance to date you, I mean, not that I would date you, I-I I mean I wouldn't date you due to your a hunter and I wouldn't force you to date, especially not with me…I mean come on like look at this!" I tell her and motion to my body, she giggles, it's cute when she giggles, "I didn't mean it in that way Percy…but, that's nice to know" she answers with a small blush on her face, "and another thing Percy, I think that you look quite good, your handsome, kind, caring, protective and loyal" she tells me, her volcanic coloured eyes glistening in the afternoon sun, "well my fatal flaw is loyalty, Zoe" I say to her with a grin, she laughs, "I better head back to the hunters…they'll be wondering where I am, they will start to think that I broke my oath" she tells me, but she soon clamps her hands over her mouth realising what she had said, "n-not that I would break my oath with you, I mean, I'm sure you would be good, I-I mean, I umm, they would be suspicious of me being gone for so long, especially that I'm with a man…aka you" Zoe tells me, I laugh at her uneasiness. "It's okay Zoe I know that you like me, in a friend way" I say to her, she relaxes, "I will see you later Seaweed Brain" she told me, then stood up and walked away.

**ARTEMIS POV: **

I was starting to get worried that Zoe may have broken her oath, but that would be rare, I know that Zoe loves the hunt and would never do anything to leave us, but she has been spending a lot of time with a boy named Percy Jackson, he is a humble boy, and wouldn't not force Zoe to do something she doesn't, and plus, Percy has had bad experiences with love. A silver light soon appeared in the middle of the camp, it was none other then Zoe Nightshade herself, "Zoe" I greet her with a nod, "malady" Zoe greeted me with a nod, "I am sorry I was late, I though I should spend some time with Percy Jackson" Zoe told me sincerely, I heard some snickers from the other huntress, "quiet! Zoe isn't like that girls" I tell them, "thank you for your understanding, malady" Zoe told me with a slight bow, "please Zoe, stop with the formalities, you can call me Artemis, you are my lieutenant after all" I tell her, she nodded her head.

It was years later when I saw Zoe walk towards the bush line, '_it seems that she is going towards the enchanted pond'_ I think to myself, Zoe always goes there to think, much like a saviour of Olympus that I know.

It was night time so I silently walk after her and into the clearing, hoping that she wouldn't notice me, there was a pond that was a bluish silver colour, the moon seems to affect this area the most, so a little current of miniature tides, moves to the earths unheard rhythm, I then see that Zoe was lying down, staring up at the stars, it was not a full moon tonight it was a half moon, "I wish you where here with me…my heart feels like the half moon, I feel incomplete without you here by my side" she whispered to the sky, "I came here to feel like I was with you…I know, that you would be by the camp lake, by the tides, your godly power and me here in the moon clearing, but I can guess that you are near the moon to feel by me like how I am near the tides, to feel like your here" she told the sky, she then sighed. '_Is she in love?'_ I think to myself, 'it seems like it…but that is so unlike Zoe' I wonder to myself. Zoe then broke her gaze from the sky, and looked at the water, but strangely she started to sing;

_"I got my silver dress on tonight  
Dancin' in the dark in the pale moonlight  
Done my hair up real big, beauty queen style  
High heels off, I'm feelin' alive  
Oh my Gods, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above  
Are sizzlin' like a snare  
Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere  
Nothin' scares me anymore  
Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That baby, you the best  
I got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Su-su-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
I'm feelin' electric tonight  
Cruisin' down the coast, goin' about 99  
Got my bad baby by my heavenly side  
I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight  
Oh my Gods, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above  
Are sizzlin' like a snare  
Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere  
Nothin' scares me anymore  
Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That baby, you the best  
I got that summertime, summertime sadness.  
Su-su-summertime, summertime sadness.  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness.  
Think I'll miss you forever  
Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky  
Later's better than never  
Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive  
I got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Su-su-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That baby, you the best  
I got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Su-su-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness"_

She then just sat there, I then noticed a tear roll down her cheek, I then came out towards her, sat down beside her and wrapped a arm around her, she started to sob, "I miss him Artemis, I have now for months, I just hope that nothing bad has happened to him" Zoe whispered to me, I felt sorrow fill my heart, "Zoe…do you love this boy?" I ask her gently, "no malady, he is just my friend, my best friend, and I care for him deeply, I am a maiden, he respects that, he is not like other men, he cares about women, and also women have mistreated him, even the girl he loved, she broke his heart, she cheated in him, and when he found out she didn't even care, he and I are very alike milady…we would never find or fall in love again" Zoe tells me truthfully, "is he a god?" I ask curiously, she laughs, "he is powerful enough to be one" Zoe answered, "do I know him?" I ask, "you did…but he disappeared ten years ago" she answers quietly, "I know he's alive still…I can feel it, and I will not lose hope" she told me, I nodded, "can you at least tell me who this mystery boy was…seeming as he is important to you?" I suggest, "h-his name is, Percy Jackson" Zoe told me with a small smile, "I will alert the gods and hunters to look and keep a look out for him" I told her, "Artemis?" She called, "yes?" I answer, "don't tell anyone…that he is my best friend" she told me, "I won't" Promised her with a smile, she nodded, and I left her alone in the moon light.

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIRST FANFIC I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR****_ 'SUMMER TIME SADNESS'_**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ON OLYMPUS NO POV:~**  
Artemis had just called a meeting, gods know what it's about, "father…one of my hunters are very upset and devastated" Artemis began to say, "well what is it to do with us!" Zeus roared, "I was getting to that father" Artemis said with annoyance in her voice, "go on" Zeus told her, "she is missing a boy-" Artemis was saying but got caught off by Aphrodite, "EEEK! WHICH HUNTRESS IS IT AND WHO DOES SHE LOVE?" the moon goddess sighed, "Zoe…and she doesn't love the boy, he is her best friend and she misses him dearly ever since he went missing" Artemis told Aphrodite, "awwww but friends become lovers eventually" the goddess of love chided, "she is a maiden and my lieutenant, this boy has also had bad experiences with love…she said that both of them would never find love again" Artemis announced. "Can you call this huntress?" Athena asked, "I guess" Artemis said a little uneasy, she snapped her fingers and a flash of silver appeared in the middle of Olympus, the light died down to reveal Zoe Nightshade, she bowed to he gods and goddesses.

She stood there in a silver flowing dress that looked like the rays of the moon light, she was wearing a silver tiara as she is Artemis's lieutenant, a silver bow was held in her hands and a brown leather quiver was strung on her back. Her face was expressionless, she stood straight and tall, "with all due respect milady but why am I here?" Zoe asked Artemis, "it is due to the matter of Percy" Artemis told her gently, Zoe looked pained, "Percy…" she whispered and turned her head to the side and looked down, "Percy? That sounds like my son…" Poseidon spoke up, "that is who we are talking about Lord Poseidon" Zoe told the sea god, Poseidon stared at Zoe, "he has been gone for ten years now, girl, he would be dead by now" Poseidon said, "you never know…I don't care if everyone gives up on him, but I will never lose hope" Zoe said confidently, her face still had no emotion. "He would be dead by now child, move on" Poseidon growled, Zoe's mask lifted as a tear rolled down her cheek, guilt pierced Poseidon in the heart, as he saw Zoe start to cry silently, Hestia saw this and walked over to her and wrapped her ams around the crying child, Zoe buried her face in Hestia's shoulder, she knew that Hestia was a goddess, she didn't care, she felt so heart broken, "awwww! she really does miss him dearly" Aphrodite coed, "Poseidon…I know that you feel like Percy's gone, but you didn't have to shoot Zoe down, she had hope when no one else did" Hestia told the sea god.

Poseidon held his face in his hands, realisation hitting him, "I am so sorry Zoe we have both lost someone close to our hearts" the sea god told her, "aww Honey…you seem like you love him" Aphrodite sighed, "I love him in a friend way Lady Aphrodite" Zoe told the goddess, "what would you do if you meet him again?" The goddess of love asked her, "I would hug him" Zoe answered, "would you kiss him?" Aphrodite pressed, "y-yes" Zoe told the goddess with a blush on her face, "I will tell you where I think he is now, as you told the truth" Aphrodite announced, the other gods and goddesses glared daggers at Aphrodite, "you are so damn annoying Aphrodite" Athena complained, "know it all" Aphrodite said during her overly happy laughs, "he is in the forests near the hunters forest" Aphrodite told them, "how the Hades did you know this?" Artemis growled, "STOP USING MY NAME IN VAIN!" Hades exclaimed, "I like to watch him" Aphrodite said, the whole council then heard teeth grinding, it seemed to be coming from…Zoe? "Looks like someone's jealous" the love goddess chided, "I'm not jealous I am a hunter, a maiden…I hate men" Zoe told the goddess, "except for Percy Jackson?" Athena asked, Zoe's face soon turned red.

"Zoe…are you in love?" Artemis asked her favourite huntress gently, "I-I I don't know milady" Zoe answered truthfully, "seeming as you don't know if you love him or not I will let you and him live" Artemis said with venom dripping off the word love. "T-thank you milady" Zoe said and bowed to Artemis, "why do you hate love so much?" Aphrodite asked the moon goddess, "I don't hate it…is just annoying, it distracts my hunters" Artemis answered, "hmm, I wonder if she will ever change your opinion?" Aphrodite mutters to herself, "Poseidon…what are you looking at?" Aphrodite asked the sea god, "whaa?" Poseidon slurred, the Olympians snickered, "it was in the direction of Athena…so I was wondering what you where looking at" Aphrodite explained, "or where you looking at Athena?" the love goddess asked with a gasp, "I-I was…looking…she is pre- I mean I was daydreaming" Poseidon stuttered, Aphrodite then had an amused glint in her eyes, "err meeting dismissed" Zeus announced looking at Poseidon warily.  
The gods and goddess soon left in a blinding light, the only ones left where, Artemis, Aphrodite and Hestia, but Zoe was still there, "I hope I can see him again…I miss him terribly, I feel lost without him" Zoe whispered, Hestia then came and wrapped an arm around her, whispering comforting things in her ear, Zoe then laughed a little, "really?" Zoe asked the hearth goddess, "yep, I'm sure of it" Hestia replied, "I better go now" Zoe told the goddesses as respectfully as she could, they nodded to show there approval, Zoe then flashed herself out to the hunters forest.

**ZOE POV:**  
I appeared near the hunters forest, searching for Percy, I walked around, looking and searching at every place, I gave up and walked towards the Sacred Pond, I then heard a small current or waves, I walked in the to reveal a shirtless Percy swimming in the pool, he surfaced from the water to reveal him grinning at me, his eyes glistened, I then looked at him, I saw his well defined abs, and his beach tan skin, his black hair had water dripping from it, making him looks extremely sexy…wait did I think he looked sexy? He laughed, I then woke from my day dream, "don't think that I didn't catch you checking me out, Zoe" he told me with a crazy grin, "oh my gods Percy" I exclaim and wrap my arms around him, I press myself close to him, happy to feel his comfort, to know that he was there, I then remembered that Percy was shirtless and that I was hugging his bare chest, I pulled away blushing crazily, he laughed, "at least I know you missed me when no one else did" Percy sighed.

"I would never give up Percy…your my best friend I would feel lost without you" I tell him, "I heard that you where the god of tides?" I told Percy, he raises an eyebrow at me, "I'm guessing that Hestia told you that cause I only told her about me being a god" Percy tells me, "well…yes she told me that to cheer me up" I told him, "well then, I'm happy that you never lost hope for finding me" Percy told me sincerely, "but you still wont admit that you love me" Percy joked and wiggles his eyebrows, we then laughed together.  
Artemis soon appeared in the clearing, but the problem was that we didn't see her, we where splashing at each other, in our underwear, I giggled when he soaked me with a wave of water, I then splashed him in the face, Percy dived, but he didn't surface for a long time so I panicked, he soon pulled my ankle into the water and we heard many gasps, we surfaced to see a worried Artemis and huntresses, "Z-Zoe…and P-Percy?" Artemis stuttered, "I need to see both of you now" we where under the water, only our heads showed, I looked at Percy, I saw fear fill his sea green eyes, it was more for me…he was scared that I would get in really bad trouble, we stared into each others eyes, he then nodded, agreeing that he should walk out the water first, hoping that he wouldn't get blasted, if he walked out first.

He pulled himself out of the water, he flicked his hair to give me a quick reassuring grin, he then returned his gaze to all of the huntresses, who had there hands on their bows, "I-I can explain" Percy said raising his arms up in surrender, all of the huntresses then aimed there silver arrows at his chest, I couldn't hear due to the sound of my heart ringing in my ears, I then pulled myself out of the water in fear that they would kill Percy, "no stop!" I exclaim as I stand next to Percy, many of the hunters gasped and glared at Percy, "why are you in underwear?" Artemis growled hatred dripping of her words, "I was swimming in the pond when Zoe found her, well I heard her prayers to me, so I decided to meet her in person" Percy answered with a sly smile, "that still doesn't explain why Zoe is in her underwear, boy" a huntress growled at Percy, his smile dropped, "she decided to swim with me, and as her friend, I didn't care that she was in underwear, and plus I would never do that to Zoe" Percy said, one of the huntresses let an arrow fly to Percy, I noticed that I was heading towards his chest, he moved but the arrow cut him in the side, "PERCY!" I cried, as he collapsed to his knees, he held his hands on his stomach, "Percy let me see" I pleaded, "I didn't think that you would care to see me die" Percy joked, "shut the fuck up Jackson, stop trying to joke about you being fatally injured" I say through tears.

he moved his hands up for me to inspect his side, "oh no gods Percy! There is no way of healing that" I cried, "so will I call you Dr Nightshade now?" He asked me, I sobbed, "don't cry Zoe, I hate it when you cry, and plus, I'm not worth crying over, I'm a worthless boy" he told me, "I love you Percy! Of course I'm gonna cry, your dying for gods sake!" I say to him, "oh so you love me now do ya?" Percy asked, "yes! As a friend you idiot!" I say and sob again, even though I loved him more then a friend I couldn't tell him that in front of the hunters, I don't know if he knew that I loved him or not, he grabbed my hand, I couldn't believe it he tries to comfort me when he's the one he's dying.

Artemis runs over to us, she looks at Percy, she moved her fingers over his wound, she then studied it and frowned, "we need Apollo" the goddess muttered, soon a golden flash appeared near Artemis, "what's the problem little sis?" Apollo asked his sister, "it's not time for jokes Apollo we have a dying boy over there" Artemis told her brother, he stared at her with a quizzical look, "don't you hate-" Apollo started to say but got caught off by Artemis, "just help the boy already he's bleeding to death!" Artemis growled, the sun god sighed and came over to Percy and I, Apollo looks at Percy's injury and a sad expression came on his face, "oh gods Percy what did you do now?" Apollo asked him, "n-nothing…I just s-spent some time w-with my best m-my best friend Z-Zoe" Percy managed to say, "b-but when they sound us s-swimming together, lady A-Artemis saw us, t-the huntresses got angry a-at me and one hit my w-with an arrow in the s-side" Percy informed the sun god, Apollos looked over at Artemis and then at me, "he might live if I fix him now with my healing powers but he could die" Apollo informed me, "I-if you didn't n-notice I am immortal, b-but I can go down in battle" Percy told the sun god, "no I didn't notice Percy" Apollo said with a sad smile on his face, "can you please go and heal him already! He's dying for Zeus's sake" I yell in frustration, Apollo nodded and flashed out.

I just sat there and cried into my hands when Percy and Apollo left, his silver blood on the ground and on my hands, I then feel a hand on my shoulder, "I will punish the girl who injured Percy…but of he dies she will be kicked out of the hunt" Artemis whispered into my ear, I nodded and stood, I started to walk away and sympathetic looks where thrown my way, but some hatred and annoyed glances where thrown my way as well, but I ignored then, I don't care what they think of me, 'I just hope that Percy is okay and lives, I would never leave his side if he lives, I'm sure that he will live…with Apollo's healing and all' I think to myself as I make my way through the huntresses camp.

I then hear yelling behind me I then see that Artemis has found the hunter that injured Percy or killed Percy, "I hope that the huntress rots in Tartarus for what she did to Percy" I mutter venomously to myself, I then enter Artemis's tent, where she told me to wait for her, she told me that I can lie on her bed, seeming as what has happened to me today, 'I don't care that I look weak…I don't give a shit' I think to myself.  
Half an hour later Artemis walked through the door, with an angry glint in her eyes, "Lina got kicked out of the hunters, it was not her right to attack Percy especially without my order" Artemis told me, "Apollo told me that Percy will live, but he's not sure how long it will take him to heal so he will stay with Apollo for the time being" the moon goddess informed me, I nodded my head, "I'm just so happy that he's okay" I tell Artemis, "I know, Zoe, I know" she comforted me, "it's been a long day for all of us, you should get to sleep and don't worry about going to dinner I will take care of that" Artemis told me, "goodbye Zoe my dear, if you ever need to talk ask me I'll be happy to listen and help" Artemis said, so with that I headed towards my tent, and laid on my silver bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I dreamt…of the great hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson.

**thank you for messing my fan fic! I am sorry to break this to you but… I do not own Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus**


	3. Chapter 3

**ZOE POV: **

It has been months since Percy was injured by that evil huntress, and today was an extremely cold day at the hunters camp, it is the middle of winter and even more annoyingly there was no moon, I was in my normal flowing silver dress, but I had a large cream coloured fur coat on, with my silver bow in my hands I headed away to hunt the monster lurking the mountains near camp.

As I was near the top of the mountain a huge blizzard started and I was starting to freeze so I headed towards a small cave in the mountain side, I was so cold so I decided to start a fire after many failed attempts I managed to keep a fire alight, I was shivering badly 'I wish that I had some warmth' I thought to myself, I then heard someone singing, it sounded like a male's voice…a voice that I should recognise, "My Heart's a stereo, It beats for you so listen close, Hear my thoughts in every note, Oh, Oh, Make me your radio, And turn me up when you feel low, This melody was meant for you, Just sing along to my stereo" my heart speed up, 'I know this voice…who is it?' I wonder, so I follow the sound of this man's voice.

"If i was just another dusty record on the shelf, Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else, If i asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that, Like if read well, check it Travie, i can handle that, Further-more i apologise for any skipping tracks, Just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks, I used to, used to, used to now I'm over that, Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts, If i could only find a note to make you understand, I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand, Keep me stuck inside your head like your favourite tune, And know my hearts a stereo that only plays for you" I get closer to the man, his voice was so seducing.

"My hearts a stereo, It beats for you so listen close, Hear my thoughts in every note, Oh, Oh, Make me your radio, And turn me up when you feel low, This melody was meant for you, Just sing along to my stereo, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, To my stereo, Oh, Oh, Oh, So sing along to my stereo" I then see a light up a head so I hurry towards this voice, I was so curious to see who he was, "If i was an old school fifty pound boom box, Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk, Would you turn my volume up before of the cops, And crank it higher every time they told you to stop, And all i ask is that you don't get mad at me, When you have to purchase mad D batteries, Appreciate every mix tape your friends make, You never know, we come and go like were on the interstate, I think i finally found a note to make you understand, If you could hear it sing along and take me by the hands, Keep myself inside your head like your favourite tune, And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you" I was about to enter the back of the cave when I noticed that the voice was none other then Percy, I entered to see him sitting with an acoustic guitar and he was strumming it along with the song, but he was in a navy hood so I couldn't see his face.

"My hearts a stereo, It beats for you so listen close, Hear my thoughts in every note, Oh, Oh, Make me your radio, And turn me up when you feel low, This melody was meant for you, Just sing along to my stereo, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, To my stereo, Oh, Oh, Oh, So sing along to my stereo, I only pray you never leave me behind, Because good music can be so hard to find, I take your hand and pull it closer to mine, Thought love was dead, but now your changing my mind, My hearts a stereo, It beats for you so listen close, Hear my thoughts in every note, Oh, Oh, Make me your radio, And turn me up when you feel low, This melody was meant for you, Just sing along to my stereo, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, To my stereo, Oh, Oh, Oh, So sing along to my stereo" he finished, I ran up to Percy and tackled him in a hug.  
"oh my gods Percy I thought you where dead!" I exclaimed, he laughed, "I nearly was…but I didn't want to appear to you at camp in case we got in trouble like last time" Percy told me, "your singing voice is amazing almost as good as Apollo" I tell him, "what is it that seducing?" Percy asked me with a laugh, "y-yea" I told him truthfully, I blushed a deep shade of red but luckily we where in a dark cave, so he didn't see how much I blushed, "I can tell that you are really red Zoe" Percy informed me, "I'm freezing can we cuddle together?" I ask him suddenly, "w-whaa?" Percy stuttered, I laughed at his confusion."can we huddle together for warmth? I'm freezing and we aren't gonna get out of here soon due to the fact that we are trapped in here" I rephrase to him, he smiles warmly at me, "sure I guess if your okay with it" he tells me, "I am" I answer and cuddle against him, you could feel the warmth radiate from him as I laid my head against his chest, we where lying on the hard stone floor, with the distant sound of water trickling down the icicles.

**PERCY POV: **

We awoke to the eerily silence of the cave, well there was also the sound of Zoe sleeping silently next to me, she was leaning on me and snuggling into me, wow…what would I do if Artemis found us like this? Probably blast me off Olympus, but I am a minor god, so she can't kill me but I can fade, or maybe I die in battle? I don't know if I can die or not, but after the huntress fatally injured me I don't really want to try and see if I can die cause that was bloody painful, even for a god.

I can't move because I will wake Zoe and trust me she gets really annoyed when I wake her up early, last time she punched me in the nose, cause I disturbed her sleep, ugh girls I don't get them, but then I would be lost of I didn't know Zoe, I would've joined Chaos, the creator of the universe. He came to me one day when I was with Zoe, near a pond, he told me that I had great power, he said that if I joined him I could take down all twelve Olympians with a flick of my wrist, whoa, he told me that he will meet me again, when I have a companion.  
He also told me that this girl would be my lover, and I thought that it would be Annabeth, but no, that bitch decided to become the minor goddess of architecture and ditched me, well she ditched everyone she cared and loved about, I knew she that she would choose her profession over friends and family, all she wants to do is please her mother, that bloody girl, she was always so full of herself, with her stupid fatal flaw, what was her flaw you ask, pride.

But that she-demon doesn't matter anymore, I now have Zoe and my godly powers of tides, my father and Zeus told me that I am one of the most powerful minor gods, beside Hestia, Hestia and Apollo always fear when I am near them, I think that they know what is going to happen, and it has something to do with me being the second most powerful minor god and if I joined Chaos, I would be even more powerful and I could overthrow Olympus, the only problem is that I would kill Zoe, and some of the gods and goddesses that I respect, I guess I could spare them, and the few people that I love, damn you fatal flaw, my flaw is loyalty, mostly the loyalty with the ones I love.

_~FLASHBACK~ warning suicidal thoughts don't not read if you don't like this sort of thing or if it triggers anything._

_I was sitting on the cold tiles of my bathroom floor in the dark, it was midnight, but the moonlight shone in through the window, "fuck this, fuck this life I wish I would just die!" I yell in the pale moonlight, tears roll down my face is I stare at the bronze blade in my hand, I twirl it in my hand the blade glistening in the moon light, "no one would care if I died, right here and right now…by the hand of my blade" I say to myself, I start to wonder about how it would feel with the cold blade running along my wrists, I then longed the feeling, I grabbed Rip Tide and moved it towards my wrists with tears running down my face, some one soon grabbed my wrist with the sword in it, it looked to be feminine, the skin was copper coloured I looked up to see tear filled volcanic coloured eyes, the girls long black hair fell on my face as she pulled me towards her in a hug, I dropped the sword, It clattered as it fell to the ground, I wrapped my hands around Zoe, crying into her black hair._

_"Shh it's okay Percy I'm here" she whispered to me as I sobbed hard, I could feel her tears wetting my navy coloured shirt, as she began to cry, "if you killed your self tonight Percy I would have died inside, I love you with all my heart, I always will, you are my everything and my only friend" Zoe told me, "no body cares about me Zoe! They all left me, my mum died in a car crash, my dad moved on to the better son and hero, my love and girlfriend choose her work over me, my friends disowned me, most of the gods forgot about me, the camp forgot about me and moved on to my better and younger brother! No one truly cared" I tell her. _

_My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest, I couldn't deal with it anymore until Zoe told me one simple sentence, "but I cared…" I looked into her eyes and her black eyes locked with my sea green ones, "doesn't that mean anything to you Percy?" Zoe asked with sorrow in her voice, "of course Zoe! I love you, I care for you" I whispered to her, "then will you never do this agin?" She asked me, "Zoe…you are the something to live for now on, and always will be" I answer me, she smiled sadly at me and pulls me into a tight hug, she kissed me on the cheek, "I love you Perseus" Zoe told me, "I love you too, Zoe" I announced to her, a glint of happiness appeared in her eyes, and it was then that I noticed that I have something to live for…it was Zoe Nightshade. _

_~END OF FLASHBACK~ you may continue to read. _

Zoe's eyes fluttered open and looked at me, "good morning Zoe, how did you sleep?" I ask her, "good…I slept good better then normal, oh my gods! I was sleeping on you and snuggling up to you!" Zoe exclaimed, I chuckled to myself, "stop laughing! Jackson! Artemis will blast us of Olympus if she found out about us cuddling, snuggling and huddling together!" Zoe growled, "at least we haven't kissed!" I joked, but damn, I would really like to feel her soft lips against mine, ugh what am I thinking she is a maiden and man hating huntress, she looked at me, she didn't look at me with shock and disgust either, she looked at me with a new emotion that I have never seen in her, even with the other huntress and Artemis, it was curiosity and wonder.

She then brought her gaze down and blushed a deep shade of red, I gave a sly smile at her, "you are curious to see how it feels to kiss someone aren't you?" I ask her, she looks me in the eyes and nodded slowly, I smiled to her, "you know…if you really want to you can kiss me, and what ever happens in this cave can stay in this cave, all the awkward moments, feelings, memories, and other things will never be spoken again, unless if we want to speak of it" I tell the huntress, she smiled at me, "do you want to kiss then?" Zoe asked me curiously, "sure and nothing will be awkward between us, deal?" I answer, "deal" Zoe told me, she then leaned towards me slowly, I did the same, I soon felt her breath on my face and I smiled, she did to, our noses were lightly touching and Zoe inched in and closed the distance between us, warmth filled my chest as her soft lips pressed against mine, we sat there for a good five minutes, enjoying each others company and the feeling of the kiss, we broke away breathless, I smirked at her and she blushed, "s-so that's how it f-feels?" Zoe managed to ask me, "yep" I tell her confidently, "I-I liked it…" Zoe "I think we might have to tell Artemis about us, Percy, because I am in love with you" Zoe told me, my jaw dropped, did she just say that she loves me? Yes, yes she did, "I love you too, Zoe, ever since that night when I felt like I could die happily" I announced, Zoe smiled a huge smile at me, she then wrapped her arms around me in tight embrace and crashed her lips on mine, our kiss soon became a heated make out session, oops, when we broke apart we smiled at each other, happy to be in each others company.

**the under lined text is suicidal thoughts… again I do not own percy Jackson or heroes of Olympus... I do not own 'my hearts a stereo' as well**


	4. Chapter 4

**ZOE POV: **

Oh my gods, I can't believe that I was snuggling up to Percy in my sleep, that's so embarrassing, Artemis would kill me well us if she found out about what has happened in this cave, snuggling and kissing, "We should check to see if we can get out of this cave" Percy suggested, I nodded, he walked ahead checking the area for Zeus knows what.  
He gasped, so I ran up to his side, the caves entry was open, we could leave, "thank the gods!" I exclaim, we ran out to find Artemis and her hunters staring at us, I looked over at Percy to find him in normal clothes, well as normal as having a black cloak is, I then noticed that he was holding a black blade, it looked like, no It couldn't be Chaos metal, the inside of the cloak looked deep red in colour, I then noticed that his hands where bandaged while holding a black blade in between his fingers, I have to admit, he looked awesome, the black cloak had a hood and it covered his face so that only his nose and mouth were showing.

"P-Percy?" I asks him, "yep that's me, but I can't remember how I ended up like this, I remember that we where stuck in the cave…but I don't remember this" Percy tells me gesturing to himself, he take a step towards me and I notice that he had dark brown leather pants, "try taking the cloak off" I tell him, he opened it up, he still had the hood over his face, on the cloak it had a collection of different sized blades on the left and two swords on the right side, he was wearing a leather material shirt, with no sleeves, he had a black chest plate on top of it, and above his heart was a crest that I had never seen before, it was a picture of a snow leopard roaring, with a black blade crossing with a silver one, okay that's strange.

Soon flashes of eleven lights appeared, "what is going on Artemis? We felt strong power, as strong as Chaos himself" Zeus growled, "I do not know father, none of us do, not even Percy himself knows what happened to him" Artemis informed her father, "where is he?" Zeus asked, Percy then stepped forward, the gods gasped at him, "s-son?" Poseidon asked, "yes it is I, Perseus Jackson" Percy snarled, "why are you dressed like that?" Poseidon said taken aback from his sons aggression, "it is because I am a power, I am the creator, the one who made it, that basted Chaos stole it from me" Percy growled, his voice sounded evil, it sounded worse then the most evil Titan,"y-you can't disrespect C-Chaos" Zeus told Percy, "fuck Chaos" Percy growled, I saw fear in Zeus eyes, "s-show us your eyes Perseus" Zeus ordered, a smirk came on Percy's lip revealing his now fang like teeth, he slowly took the hood off, revealing deep red eyes, pulsing with power, the pupils where slits, much like a reptiles, "I am Perseus Titan of Power" Percy announced, the gods and hunters bowed, except for me, I was the only one standing, everyone looked between me and Percy, "rise gods and demigods" Percy called, they stood immediately, "I do not like bowing, it makes me feel strange" he told them, the gods nodded.

"gee! Thanks for hiding your identity from me mister Titan of Power" I snapped at him, he glared at me, every one gasped and watch us in shock, we looked at each other with intensity until I crashed my lips on his, he smirked against my lips as I ran my hands through his coal black hair, we then broke away breathless, "Zoe, I would kick you out of the hunt became of your feelings for Percy but…" Artemis said and watched Percy warily, "you are the goddess of moon phases so you will have to stay with the hunt" Artemis told me, "I thought that your power was strong Zoe" Percy told me with a smirk, "oh shut up" I growled he laughed at me.

"I will also be the guardian of the hunt, I know that you and your hunters are capable of looking after yourselves but I would like to be with Zoe" Percy told them, I blushed, "will that make you, Lord Perseus Titan of Power, Tides and Guardian of the Hunt?" A little girl in the hunt asked him, he laughed, "yes I suppose it will be, little child of Athena" Percy told the girl with a smile, "what is your name?" He asks the girl, "Lilly Crawford" Lilly said confidently, she had dark brown, curly hair with storm grey eyes, "how did you know that my mommy was Athena? Only I knew that" she asked Percy, "I know many things child, many things" he told her, "yay! Some one who likes riddles" Lilly exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Percy's leg in an attempt to hug him.

"Will you be my daddy? As you are the other leader in hunt?" Lilly asked Percy, "yea I will little one" he replied, many awws where heard, I looked over at Aphrodite who was crying along with Athena? Okay that's strange, Percy then lifted Lilly up on his shoulders, she giggled as she held onto Percy's neck, "yay! piggy back ride!" Lilly squealed, Percy then laughed,_ 'Percy would be an excellent father'_ I thought to myself, I then blushed when I noticed that I had just thought, "so where are we exactly going next Artemis?" Percy asked the goddess of the moon, "what? Oh! Um I don't know, I mean I'm not sure" Artemis stuttered as she looked at Percy, I hadn't noticed but Percy looks more handsome since he assassin, he was toned, fit and tanned.

I clenched my teeth together as I saw Aphrodite trying to flirt with Percy and Artemis blushing when Percy talked or smiled at her, but he gently told Aphrodite to leave him alone, and he didn't really care or worry about Artemis because he loves me, "don't get jealous Zoe, you know that I love you and only you, I would die for you in a heartbeat and without any hesitation" Percy told me, I heard Aphrodite squeal at Percy's touching words.

I smiled at him and his eyes glistened, "you look so beautiful when you smile" Percy told me, I blushed and kissed him lightly on the lips, he walked away with grace in his walk, he held his hand up high in the air, and beaconed the hunters forward, followed by Artemis, Artemis ran to Percy's side and I ran to stand by Artemis and Percy, "tell me Percy, what do you like better, Percy or Perseus?" Artemis asked, "I like Perseus seeming as it suits my look" Percy told her with a chuckle, "that it does" she said, as I walked I notice that I was in a large dark brown coat, that was extremely soft, it had a fur hood and a moon clasp where the strings of the hood meet, I had black leather hunting boots, and a black bow in my hands, I smiled at Percy knowing that it was his work.

"You like then outfit I gave you?" Percy asked me, "yep…it's good that you know my style" I tell him, "touch the moon clasp" Percy told me, I did as he said, and a black bow appeared in my hands, "whoa" I sighed, he laughed, "awesome hey?" He told me, "yea!" I exclaimed, I touched it again and it returned back to a clasp, I grinned, "looks like Anaklumos" I said to Percy, he nodded, "I thought that it was time that I gave you something" he announced, "you didn't have to, you know" I said to him, "oh but I wanted Zoe" he replied, I kissed him on the cheek, "thank you" I whispered in his ear, he then smirked, I laughed at his expression, "canine teeth suit you" I tell him, "oh really? I'll show you canine teeth" he purred.

Percy then jumped in the air and turned into a snow leopard mid jump, he roared when he landed, I laughed, "your still a show off even as a leopard!" I exclaim and laugh, he then rubbed his head against my legs, "your a big softie ya know?" I ask him, he growled showing his large teeth at me and roared, it scared me it tell you that, he seemed to smile even in his animal form, he then turned back to his human form, "you should've seen your face it was priceless!" Percy exclaimed and laughed, I slapped him on the back of his head, stopping his laughter, "hey!" He wined, now it was my turn to laugh, "oh my gods! You sound like a five year old kid!" I tell him, he pouts, that made me laugh even more, he then glowed, the hunters covered their eyes, the light then died down to reveal a female version of Percy.

"Who are you?" A huntress asked, "oh for Zeus's sake! It is I Perseus Jackson in my female form" Percy told us, we all stared at Artemis who had a smile on her lips, "can you do that milady?" A huntress names Phoebe asked, "no Phoebe, only titans can do that and since Percy is a Titan he can change to a female, effectively fitting in with us huntress when there is an emergency" Artemis informed, "now I have to watch when I kiss you Percy, I don't want to kiss your female form" I tell him, the huntress laugh, even he laughed, "I would love to see that" Percy told me, "I will kick you in your family jewels if you do that!" I yelled him, his face grew pale and the hunters laughed, "aww look at little Titan Percy, who's scared of a little immortal girl" I mocked him, this caused many of the hunters fall on the floor laughing. He then turned back to his normal self, "grr I only spare you, Artemis and the huntresses due to you being my family" Percy growled, "group hug!" Lilly yelled and ran up to Percy, followed by me, then Artemis and soon enough every hunter was hugging Percy, as a group, "can't breath girls" Percy croaked, we all laughed, when we moved he muttered 'thanks'.

We decided to keep moving, with Percy running and jumping from the tree tops, he looked like a black silhouette against the moon, "whoa!" Percy exclaimed as he fell through a bunch of tree branches, i guess he misjudged the branch size or something, I then laughed to myself as I headed him run towards me, but my smile fell when I heard what he was yelling.

"there's a pack of hell hounds coming this way! Brace yourselves!" Artemis's face grew stern, "huntress! Operation ten, pack of hell hounds" Artemis ordered, by the look on Percy's face he had no clue what Artemis had just ordered, "Perseus!" I yelled, he looked at me, "me, you and Artemis will be at the front of the huntress, the older and more experienced hunters will be behind us, then the rest of the huntress followed by the newer huntress at the back" I explained the operation to him, his face grew into a smile as he understood what I had just said, "go find Artemis, I will be there soon" I told him, he hesitated, "I will be fine Percy, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, now go" I told him, and kissed him on the lips, he then ran towards Artemis and I ran towards the newer huntress, to explain what is happening and what is going to happen,_ 'this is gonna be fun…but hard_' I think to myself as a neared the newer huntress, "w-what's going on? Where's daddy? Is he okay?" Lilly asked me, "daddy is fine, he's just gone to go help Artemis fend off the hell hounds" I tell her in a motherly voice, it's adorable how Lilly calls Percy 'daddy' it makes me smile, he cares so much for her and she cares so much for him.

**PERCY POV: **

I had just found Artemis who was fending of the beta wolf, the hound behind the Alpha, '_I wonder where the Alpha is? Cause I will take him on, Alpha verses Alpha, hound verses Titan'_ I think to myself, "Perseus stop daydreaming about Zeus knows what and kill some hell hounds already!" Artemis ordered, I must have zoned out, oops, "yes milady" I call to her and attack the nearest hell hound, my two-meter sword, glided through the hounds with ease, killing them easily, golden dust was all over my cloak, _'this is gonna be hard to clean off'_ I think to myself as I get another layer of hell hound dust on me, I must have killed about half of the hounds myself because only only a few of the experienced hunters still stayed and fought, "I thought that you had it under control Perseus, so I only left some of the hunters to stay and fend them off, due to you getting a little carried away with killing most of the hounds" Artemis told me, "he-he-he yea that tends to happen when I fight" I tell her with a sheepish grin on my face, I then hear a howl, and all the hounds retreated to let a very large hound come forward, "well, well, well if it isn't the Alpha of the pack" I chided, the Alpha growled and bared its teeth at me, "oh two can play that game" I snarl at it, a silver flash engulfed me, as I turned into a snow leopard, a very large, fit, and strong Alpha snow leopard.

The Alpha's reddish-black fur glistened in the moon light and it's beady red eyes flashed like flames, I growled at the hell hound and it snapped its jaws at me, we circled each other, but the Alpha was the first to attack, it's jaws aimed at my neck, I then swiped my overly large paws at its muzzle, causing a claw mark to run across its left eye and to the tip of its nose, it's claws swiped at my chest, causing a nasty cut and soon to be scar, blood dripped from my wound, ichor, the golden blood of the gods, I snarled at the hound, we then stood on our hind legs and tried to push our opponents to the ground and then crushing them to death, I bet your thinking eew gruesome, but most of us demigods would be thinking, whoa awesome, these are great acts of bravery, and never come unnoticed, when you are a demigod, but once you became a god no one cared if you did another of these deeds, they would just move on to the next brave and heroic demigod, and leave you in the dust.

I clawed at the creature, and it clawed at me, I bit it, and I snapped at me, but I finally beat it, with no weapon at all, I could kill anything with one swipe of my claws or bite of my jaw, but this Alpha was different, he had the same strength as me, but I managed to beat it, with my fangs in its throat, I hate killing things that ways, but when I have a hard rival I usually have to kill it by suffocating it, and I hate the taste of blood it leaves in my mouth, so when I turn back to my normal human form the first thing I do is I run to a water source and rinse my mouth out.

As I turned back to my human form I fell to my knees, I was absolutely exhausted, that fight had taken all the energy out of me, I felt someone help me up, and I looked into the eyes of the girl I love, her volcanic rock coloured eyes shined with concern, "are you okay?" Zoe asked me with concern, "y-yea I'm just exhausted and feel like crap" I tell her, she laughs a small laugh at my attempt of a joke even though I am really, really tired. "Come, we must head back to camp, for we need to treat some injured hunters, but don't worry I'll take care of them, you must go rest" Zoe ordered, "yes ma'am" I said with a salute, she laughed at my playfulness, "just go Seaweed Brain" she muttered as I walked away.


End file.
